Dual Sword
Dual Sword (二刀) is a weapon style first appearing independently in Way of the Samurai 3. It later became spread out into multiple seperate movelists in the games successor, Way of the Samurai 4. Differences from earlier version Way of the Samurai 2 had a 2 Sword Stance, but the fighting stance used was very different from that of the one used in 3. Also, the Dual Sword stance/style used in Way of the Samurai 2 and Way of the Samurai 3 both possess the same manner they sheathe the swords (though, in 3, the animation for the sheathing is more smoother, due to the Reformation), and about 72% of the moves used in the Way of the Samurai 3 version are the same moves in the game's predecessor, Way of the Samurai 2. Moves/Skills List ''Way of the Samurai 3'' : : Hana-biyori (花日和) - Damage: 45. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. : , : Semishigure (蝉しぐれ) - Damage: 60. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. : , , : Banri-Ikku (万里一空) - Damage: 70. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. : , , ← : Tatsumaki-giri (竜巻斬) - Damage: 45. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. : , , ← , ← : Kozan (虎斬; Tiger Slash) - Damage: 90. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :→ : Senputotsu (閃風突) - Damage: 60. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :→ , : Yaezakura (八重桜) - Damage: 60. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :→ , , : Soufuutui (双風槌) - Damage: 90. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :→ , , , : A (阿) - Damage: 90. Break Defense technique. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :→ , , , , : Un (吽) - Damage: 100. Float technique. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :← : Itten (一天) - Damage: 100. Counter technique. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :← , ← : Katen (化天) - Damage: 140. Counter technique. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :←→ : Niten-Ittsui (二天一槌) - Damage: 150. Break Defense technique. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :← R1+ : Bushin-kan (武神貫) - Damage: 60. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :During Bushin-kan hit (hold): Bushin-tsuimei (武神槌命) - Damage: 225. Throw technique. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :→← : Tuten-no-gi (通天の儀) - Damage: 0. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :→← , → : Amagoromo (天衣) - Damage: 320. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :→← , ← : Giten (祁天) - Damage: 0. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :→← , ← , ← : Houten (崩天) - Damage: 200. Defense Break technique. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. : : Samai (左舞) - Damage: 25. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. : , : Umai (右舞) - Damage: 25. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. : , , : Aimai (合舞) - Damage: 40. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :Step : Irimai (入舞) - Damage: 30. Can be followed by Umai. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :R1+ : Entai (円腿) - Damage: 10. Strike technique. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :R1+ : Sagami-tunahara (相模綱原) - Damage: 35. Throw technique. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :Jump : Houen-kyoku (方円曲) - Damage: 45. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. :Jump R1+ : Houen-tai (方円腿) - Damage: 15. Strike technique. Learned by using Scroll: Dual Sword. Category:Sword Styles